


361: Jaebeom und die antwort

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Keterlambatan Jaebeom justru menuntun Jinyoung pada sebuah jawaban dari teka-teki, serta rencana masa depan yang rinci.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Kudos: 7





	361: Jaebeom und die antwort

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

361: _“I can’t stop thinking about you.”_

  
“Dia terlambat lagi.”

Itu tutur Jackson, dan tidak ada yang mengelak; Mark dan Yugyeom sedang meregangkan badan di depan cermin dansa seukuran tubuh dan memanjang sepanjang ruangan latihan, Bambam dan Youngjae sibuk dengan ponsel mereka, mungkin yang satu sibuk menonton video kucing, yang satu lagi memilih menonton video anjing. Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berkacak pinggang, sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, perihal Jaebeom yang terlambat datang dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Telah menjadi budaya; tradisi, tidak satu-dua orang saja yang menegurnya, tetapi barangkali kini orang-orang itu sudah masa bodoh.

“Aku akan memanggilnya,” ucap Jinyoung berjalan menuju pintu ke luar.

Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Jaebeom terus saja meneruskan kebiasaan buruk ini. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, sejak masih berdua dalam proyek duo, atau ketika mereka sudah membentuk sebuah grup apik. Rupanya Jaebeom masih saja menekuni hobinya yang satu ini.

Jinyoung tidak menemukan Jaebeom di area gedung, lelaki itu tidak ada di sudut mana pun. Jinyoung menaruh sebuah kesimpulan, Jaebeom tidak terlambat datang ke ruang latihan, ia memang tidak pernah datang ke sini.

Sembari berdecak, Jinyoung mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi yang bersangkut. Dua kali menelepon, dua kali pula operator ponsel yang menyahut. Panggilan pertama digantung, yang kedua ditolak. Jinyoung menatap bingung nama kontak Jaebeom yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ada sesuatu yang salah, atau salah satu dari mereka yang melakukan kesalahan?

“Kau menemukannya?”

Mark menghampiri, di belakangnya terdapat Bambam dan Yugyeom berdebat soal jajanan yang mereka beli di kantin. Jinyoung menggeleng, menjelaskan kejadian telepon yang menurutnya sangat ganjil. Mark mengernyit, tentu ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Ia turut menghubungi, tetapi tidak tersambung.

“Aku khawatir.” Jinyoung memegangi ponselnya dengan erat, menatap Mark, Bambam, dan Yugyeom bergantian.

“Aku akan bilang pada Jackson dan Youngjae untuk mencarinya juga. Jinyoung, teruslah menghubungi Jaebeom, kita berpencar setelah ini. Lupakan latihan, hari ini kita cari Jaebeom dan minta penjelasan darinya.”

Semua mengangguk mendengar perintah Mark. Ketika Jaebeom tidak ada, memang Mark yang dapat diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Lelaki itu berpikir dengan kepala dingin, tidak terlalu gegabah, juga tidak sembrono.

Mereka tidak lagi bersama, berpencar mencari sosok Jaebeom yang mendadak hilang dari peredaran. Yugyeom dan Youngjae berusaha menuju ke apartemennya dan menanyakannya ke beberapa tetangga, Jackson dan Mark pergi ke gedung agensi yang bahari, sementara Jinyoung dan Bambam pergi mengitari kota.

Ponsel itu tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman, terus berusaha menghubungi nomor yang sama. Mimik wajah Jinyoung terus terlihat cemas. Bambam yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan, ia mengusap punggung Jinyoung.

“Haruskah kita menghubungi polisi?” tanya Bambam memberikan solusi.

“Jika sampai malam kita tidak menemukannya, baru kita hubungi polisi.”

Panggilan itu akhirnya tersambung, ada suara dering yang menggema. Jinyoung dan Bambam sontak menghentikan langkah dan menunggu suara yang dinanti. Namun, nihil, lagi-lagi mereka tidak mendapatkan hasil apa pun, tetapi Jinyoung tetap kukuh menghubungi Jaebeom meski sampai sekarang belum memperoleh jawaban. Usaha Yugyeom dan Youngjae juga tidak mendapat hasil, pun Mark dan Jackson. Tidak mereka temukan jejak-jejak Jaebeom dari tempat yang mereka tuju. Jinyoung menggigit kuku, kepalanya berpikir keras.

“Aneh sekali. Jaebeom- _hyung_ tidak ada di apartemennya, tetangganya pun tidak tahu-menahu, di gedung agensi kita yang dulu juga tidak ada. Di mana dia sebenarnya? Jinyoung- _hyung_ , apa kau ada tempat yang dulu sering kalian datangi ketika masih menjadi _trainee_?”

“Entahlah.” Jinyoung memutar otak. Ia berusaha mengingat semua tempat yang sekiranya memiliki memori tentang mereka berdua. Selain asrama yang dulu, Jinyoung tidak tahu lagi tempat mana mereka biasa bersama. Namun, ia memikirkan satu tempat.

“Bambam, susul Mark- _hyung_ atau Yugyeom.”

“Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?”

“Tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Akan kuhubungi kalian jika aku masih belum menemukan Jaebeom- _hyung_.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, dan aku ingin memeriksanya ke sana sendirian.”

Bambam menghela, ia masih kurang yakin dengan ide ini, tetapi melihat Jinyoung yang keras kepala, ia akhirnya mengiyakan dan berbalik bergabung dengan yang lain. Jinyoung menatap punggung Bambam yang kian menjauh.

Taksi berhenti di sisi jalan. Jinyoung segera masuk dan memberitahu alamat kepada sang supir. Roda melaju, bersamaan dengan Jinyoung yang tengah bertaruh dengan diri sendiri. Jika kali ini ia salah, maka buntu sudah, Jinyoung sudah kehabisan cara. 

Kakinya berlari sesaat setelah sampai di tujuan, setelah sebelumnya membayar dan berterima kasih pada supir taksi. Jinyoung menekan tombol lift dengan cepat, membuat orang lain yang berada di dalam bersamanya melirik heran (tetapi Jinyoung tidak peduli apa pun yang orang ini pikirkan).

Dari jauh, Jinyoung melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

“Ternyata benar.” Jinyoung menemukannya, Jaebeom, yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu. Lelaki itu menatapnya kaget.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!” ucapnya agak nyaring.

“Harusnya itu pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku?”

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak pergi latihan? Aku sangat khawatir, yang lain juga. Mereka mencarimu, tapi lihatlah, ternyata selama ini kau ada di sini, berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!”

Nada Jinyoung yang meninggi lantas membuat perhatian Jaebeom teralihkan, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, Jinyoung tidak dapat menebak emosi apa yang ada di raut wajahnya. Marah, kah? Sedih, kah? Terlalu kabur, dan Jinyoung begitu benci situasi ini.

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ —"

“Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.”

“Oh, astaga.” Jinyoung memutar mata, ia mulai berkacak pinggang. “Kau akan menjelaskannya dengan cara seperti ini? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meromantisasi keadaan. Aku sedang marah padamu, Jaebeom- _hyung_.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu, kenapa?!”

“Lihat aku, Jinyoung. Aku berdiri di depan apartemenmu, menurutmu kenapa?”

Jinyoung mengacak rambutnya. “Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini lain waktu, tetapi bukan pada saat kita punya jadwal latihan!”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, memikirkan kata-katamu. Aku kemari ingin memberimu jawaban—"

“Berhenti di sana.” Tangan Jinyoung sudah berada di mulut Jaebeom, menutupnya erat, tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih dari itu. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, nama Mark tertera di layar, Jinyoung mengangkatnya dengan tangan yang lain. “Ya?”

“ _Apa kau sudah menemukan Jaebeom_?” tanyanya dari seberang sana.

Jinyoung melirik Jaebeom yang berada di depan, dengan mulut terbekap tangan, menatapnya; oh, Jinyoung sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya itu.

“Y-ya, aku menemukannya,” jawab Jinyoung tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Jaebeom.

“ _Oh, ya? Di mana?_ ”

“Di—“

Ponsel itu kini berada di tangan Jaebeom. Panggilan terputus sepihak. Jinyoung menatapnya tidak percaya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?!”

“Yang penting mereka sudah tahu kau menemukanku. Mereka tidak perlu tahu aku di mana.”

Lorong apartemen itu sunyi, tidak terlihat orang berlalu-lalang. Dengan situasi yang seperti ini, Jinyoung merasa sangat tidak nyaman, terutama saat Jaebeom terus menghunuskan tatapan dari matanya (yang Jinyoung akui indahnya seindah pemandangan langit malam tanpa terselimut kelabu awan mendung, ia benci, sekaligus kagum), dan Jaebeom seakan tahu betul bahwa Jinyoung mutlak luluh dengan hal itu.

Jinyoung merasa ini adalah salahnya.  
Tiga atau empat hari yang lalu, Jinyoung lupa kapan tepatnya, ia mengakui semuanya pada Jaebeom. Benar-benar semuanya, tanpa tertinggal satu pun. Ia jelaskan begitu detail, bagaimana awal, bagaimana akhir, bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk bicara kepada Jaebeom dengan segala risiko yang akan ia tanggung nanti.

Jinyoung tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana reaksi Jaebeom. Mata sipitnya membola, wajahnya memucat. Sekarang ia menyesal, mengapa ia mengambil keputusan begitu bodoh. Padahal saat itu terasa begitu lancar, tentang bagaimana Jinyoung berkata bahwa ia menyukai Jaebeom, sudah sangat lama, dan itu cukup mengganggunya, mengusik kegiatannya sehari-hari, lalu meminta Jaebeom memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jinyoung.  
Itu sangat memalukan, sangat gegabah, sangat agresif.

Lihatlah akibatnya sekarang. Berdampak pada aktifitas grup, membuat orang-orang kelimpungan, semua karena pengakuan dungunya. Jika boleh waktu diulang, Jinyoung ingin memarahi dirinya yang waktu itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaebeom. Atau, Jinyoung ingin memaki dirinya di masa lalu yang menaruh hati pada Jaebeom untuk pertama kali, karena jika bukan karena ia, ini tidak akan terjadi.

“Aku sudah memutuskannya.”

Jinyoung meneguk ludah. Ia kecil berekspektasi Jaebeom akan menolak. Tidak apa, patah hati adalah hal yang biasa, semua orang pernah merasakannya.

“Oh, ya? Keputusan macam apa?”

Detak jantungnya terus berdetak cepat, cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi. Jinyoung ingin hal ini berakhir lebih lekas, tetapi tampaknya Jaebeom tidak memikirkan hal yang sama. Lelaki itu tahu, bahkan terlihat tidak ingin tahu, jika Jinyoung yang berada di depannya dilanda gelisah luar biasa, menunggu jawaban yang akan tertutur dari mulutnya, barangkali mengharapkan kabar baik, tetapi baik Jinyoung atau Jaebeom sendiri; semua orang, tentu menginginkan kabar baik.

“Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Jinyoung.”

Hanya itu yang ia katakan. _Hanya itu?_

Jinyoung ingin bilang ia kecewa mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Jawabannya bermakna begitu luas, dapat ditafsirkan dengan berbagai macam kesimpulan. Di sisi lain ia enggan menanyakan lebih lanjut, ia tidak ingin kembali bersikap gegabah, ia ingin Jaebeom menjabarkannya sendiri.

“Baiklah, ingin terus bersamaku, baiklah. Itu—kau sama saja seperti Mark- _hyung_ , Jackson- _hyung_ , Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bambam. Mereka juga ingin terus bersamaku, _vice versa_ , tetapi, tentu, aku berusaha mengerti jawabanmu, Jaebeom- _hyung_. Terima kasih.”

“Tidak.” Jaebeom menahan tangannya, ada kata-kata terkulum dalam mulut yang sepertinya sulit sekali diungkapkan. Pupilnya bergerak, berpikir, berusaha mencari solusi. “Milikku agak berbeda.”

“Ingin menjelaskan?”

Jaebeom melirik singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan. “Aku terus memikirkannya, tentang pengakuanmu. Kupikir, seharusnya aku juga melakukan itu.”

“Huh?” Jinyoung ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya. Ini semua seperti lelucon, seperti lakon komedi yang berusaha Jaebeom lakukan untuknya, untuk menghiburnya.

“Aku serius.”

Begitu pun dengan Jinyoung. “Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengutarakan semuanya? Saat ini, hanya ada aku dan kau, lalu kenapa masih begitu berat, kelihatannya?”

“Aku sadar aku tidak sepemberani kau, Jinyoung-ah.”

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan ingatkan Jinyoung soal itu, ia masih menyumpahi diri sendiri. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa lupa dengan semua pernyataan cinta yang Jinyoung ucapkan. Semua kata-kata itu ia lantangkan di depan hidung Jaebeom sendiri, hingga lelaki itu terbelalak, seperti baru saja mendengar sebuah kabar buruk (atau baik?).

“Kalau begitu, kau bisa sampaikan lain kali. Kumpulkan saja keberanianmu.”

“Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menunggunya selama itu.”

Jinyoung terdiam. Tidak mengindahkan, tetapi juga tidak menyetujuinya.

Jaebeom melanjutkan, “Aku tidak ingin perasaan itu sirna ketika aku sudah berani menghadapmu.”

“Aku tidak mungkin selamanya berdiri di sini, menunggu jawabanmu,” _jawabanmu yang akan menghancurkanku_ , Jinyoung menahan setengah kalimatnya, barangkali berpikir jika ia ucapkan, Jaebeom akan segera mengangguki.

“Kau pintar, Jinyoung. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengerti. Aku perlu mengatakannya secara jelas pula?”

“Ya.”

“Baiklah, aku ingin terus bersamamu—“

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ , kau sudah mengatakan itu—“

“—tanpa ada akhir. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidup, pengisi hati, sobat hari tua. Kita bisa bersama-sama pergi ke luar negeri, tinggal di sana, membeli sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan, lalu kita ubah menjadi restoran sederhana. Aku akan membeli rumah di Santorini, jadi setiap hari kau bisa memandang laut sampai mati. Aku akan melihatmu menanam tomat, dahlia, atau sepatu kaca di pekarangan, kemudian aku mengecup pundakmu, dan kita tertawa bersama sebab ada bercak lumpur di pipimu. Kau dan aku tidak akan berhenti mengerjakan musik, dan kita akan melakukannya secara anonim. Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin hanya orang-orang terdekat, tetapi apalah arti gelar dan pamor, jika kita masih dapat mengerjakannya, meskipun diam-diam, aku rasa, aku akan tetap bahagia, karena kau ada di sana. Namun, Jinyoung, pertama-tama, kita harus menabung yang banyak.”

Melihat Jaebeom yang begitu sungguh-sungguh dalam setiap kata, membuat kaki Jinyoung merasakan perasaan lumpuh yang hebat. Ia berusaha mencari dusta dari kedua mata itu, yang terlihat seperti langit malam, dipenuhi gemintang cemerlang, tanpa ada sesampahan luar angkasa atau meteor jatuh. Katakan saja Jinyoung ingin menangis saat ini, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak menemukan barang secuil kepura-puraan dari Jaebeom.

“Itu ... rencana masa depan yang sangat rinci.”

“Benar.”

Jinyoung tersenyum, setelah lama berdebat dengan diri sendiri, dan dengan segala kekaburan yang selama ini menyelimuti hari-hari, ia tahu betul maksud dan arti perkataan Jaebeom. Tanpa harus lelaki itu mengatakan kata cinta dengan gamblang, Jaebeom sudah merangkum keseluruhan dalam tiga menit, bahkan lebih besar dari kata cinta itu sendiri.

“Kau tahu, kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan rencana itu.” Jinyoung menangkup pipi Jaebeom, menatap Jaebeom dan bola matanya bergantian.

“Kau ingin mewujudkannya?”

“Bersamamu? Oh, tentu saja, Jaebeom- _hyung_.”

Ponsel kembali bergetar. Jaebeom meminta Jinyoung untuk mengangkatnya karena lagi-lagi layar menampilkan nama kontak Mark.

_“Jinyoung, di mana Jaebeo—“_

“Mark- _hyung_?”

_“... Ya?”_

Jinyoung menatap Jaebeom, tidak berani memutuskan kontak mata. Ia menjawab dengan mantap sembari tersenyum. “Aku rasa, lima tahun dari sekarang, aku akan pergi dari Korea Selatan.”

Lalu meninggalkan Mark dan yang lain dalam keheranan luar biasa.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
